vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity
Timeline 1009 * Charity is born in Europe to a wealthy family of nobles, her mother dies in childbirth. * A plague sweeps away many lives in Eastern European those including Charity's remaining brothers and sisters. As well as Mikael and Esther's first born son, they travel to the New World afterwords. 1020 * Charity marries a Count. * The Mikaelson family is turned into immortal vampires. 1029 * She meets Kol Mikaelson who turns her into an immortal vampire so they can have some fun together. 1086 * Charity encounters a young warlock, Robert Cauldwell who quickly is allured by Charity's vampiric nature. * Charity toys with Robert, playing on his thirst for knowledge, giving him hints and scraps about the Original Vampire family. * For the next fourteen years Robert and Charity indulge in their dark desire. 1100 * Robert mistakenly ingesting some of Charity's blood. Seeing a potential round of amusement Charity says nothing to Robert. * Robert using Charity's blood -the amount he didn't mistakeningly drink- imprisons her for eternity inside her castle. * Charity orders her knights to hunt down Robert to undo the spell. Physical Appearance Physically, Charity was described as extremely beautiful, admired by both Robert Cauldwell and Vigil/Rasmus the ladder of whom she violently ravaged and tortured for ninty-years. Her very skin is pale but smooth and perfect like freshly fallen snow. Charity has deep blue eyes, which are the colour of royal blue and have been said to resemble a predator. Cherry's shoulder length hair was golden blone hair, described to be fair and like silk in appearance. Her appearance is described as sexy and seductive Her sense of fashion is mature and chic which are white or a bright "eye catching" colour. Personality and Traits During her first encounter with the warlock Robert Cauldwell she appeared selfish; in her way of ignoring how she treated her subjects and servants. Spoiled due to her station as a noble and socialite; to gain an audience a gift was to be tributed too her, though even with tribute it didn't guarantee she would show or when she did listen to the pleas of her subjects. A complete sadist by nature, she gained absolute pleasure when she tortured and ravaged her captives. Vigil aka Rasmus didn't experience anything new during his ninty-year "stay" where he was tortured and physically and mentally abused and broken. Over the period of years (centuries) Charity was forced into isolation/exile she became something even m ore darker than her past self—crazy, inhumane, vicious, cold-blooded, cold-hearted, vengeful, jealous, malicious and a new found sense for power. Something the ripper side of Vigil picked up was Cherry's trait to consider the destruction of the human both physical and mental to be artistic. She treated sex like a game, using it as a reward and sometimes as punishment.. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Quotes * "Hello my name is Cherry and welcome to the Kiss N' Hush". Category:Vampire Category:Season 4 Category:Female Category:Supernaturals